The story of Swan
by gkedella25
Summary: A Storm which will always be embedded in their heart but there will be a rain that will wash it away and will bring happiness back in their life. A swan enter their life and making it a beautiful dream removing the effects of the storm and convert their sorrow into joy.


**Name: The story of Swan**

**Summary:** A Storm which will always be embedded in their heart but there will be a rain that will wash it away and will bring happiness back in their life. A swan enter their life and making it a beautiful dream removing the effects of the storm and convert their sorrow into joy.

**Bella & Edward**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: k+**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 1****- Introducing Swan family**

On 13th September 1987, Isabella Marie Swan was welcomed by the swan family. It was a joyful day for the family except her mother. Her mother always wanted sons in her family, no daughter with whom she wanted to share her attention. She always thought her husband will give all his attention to the baby if it would be a girl as he always wanted a daughter who would be his princess and he could spoil her with all his love.

Charlie Jasper swan was a rich lawyer in small town named forks. He was a man of less word; he only showed emotions to his family. He loved his son Emmett and Jasper swan but was reserved in front of them because he was taught as such by his father Charles Emmett Swan. His family was his world. The day Isabella was born was the world's happiest day for him. He was ecstatic that he was blessed by this precious gift who will always be loved and thanked God. He loved her; knowing that her wife may never love and married her only because she was pregnant. He always wanted to do right for his children life. He always hoped that one day he will rise in the morning and will see love in his wife's eyes but was still waiting.

Renee swan was a cheerful woman, wife of Charlie. She never loved her husband or sons; she only was with him due to his high social status in the town. She was never constant in her life always flying from one hobby to other, spending her husband's money on the latest fashion style and was attention gainer. She always wanted to look better than others in her friends circle and always criticized others on their clothes and status. She was happy to be spoiled by her husband. When she got pregnant for third time, she was confirmed by her doctor that the baby was a boy and was happy to know that no one will steal her attention or spoiled rotten by her husband other than her. She did not know that her life was going to change forever. When she was given the baby after birth, she hated the baby immediately because there was someone who became the world of her husband world. She did not want the baby in her arms and seeing her discomfort Charlie took the baby in his arms and watched her with so much love and adoration. The look she saw in her husband's eye devastated her as he never looked at her this way. She knew that someone was going to take her place in her family's life. She hated her daughter for the stealing her attention but was a fool to not know that her husband love grew more for her by giving him this precious gift.

Emmett and Jasper swan were twins. They were born on 13th September 1982. They were opposite from each other in looks and nature. Emmett had brown eyes, was big in size and was bubbly, mischievous and always getting in trouble for the pranks he did on others; whereas Jasper had blue eyes, thin and always silent and mature for his age. He always warned Emmett to not get in trouble. The boys loved their mother dearly. When they came to know that their mother was in labor, they were worried for her because the pregnancy period was not easy for her. She used to be sick all the time, could not eat anything without throwing up. On entering the room, they were happy to see their mother was well, Renee thought at-least she still was the goddess in their eyes. When the boys heard the cry of the baby, they immediately ran to Charlie and tried to soothe her, her tiny fingers wrapped around the fingers of her brother and immediately calmed down. The boys were smitten with her and when she opened her eyes they were beautiful combination of brown and blue. They knew that they will do anything to protect her and will always love her. Emmett said "Isabella" and Jasper said "Marie". Charlie loved the name and the baby was named Isabella Marie Swan and the heart of the Swan family was borned and will always be there with them.

There was a boy peeking silently inside the room through the door to sneak a look of the new baby. His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was same age as Emmett and Jasper and was their best friend.

The family was smitten by the new member except the mother. She was jealous of the baby as all the attention and love was directed towards the baby. She thought "You all will pay for neglecting me and sharing what's mine with that attention seeker brat".

How can a mother be so hateful towards her daughter? She should be happy that there will be someone who will look always upon her. A mother is a person who always loves her children, no matter its girl or boy, blind or deaf, handicapped. She will always love, nourish and protect them but Renee Swan was a spoiled brat who never cared for anyone except herself. She always got what she wants one way or other and if she did not get it she destroyed it so no one can have it.

**Next Cullen family will be introduced and their connection with the swan family.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**I am sorry but I will not continue another story for some time but will update it before April. Thanks for your response to "my own fairy tale"**

**I am hopping here that you all will like this story. **

**Please review. It will help me to understand my mistakes or the plot I am writing.**


End file.
